Faery Dust
by DustyDreamer
Summary: Magical drabbles..'And it was Sarah's face, clear and young in my mind as I whispered, 'For you only…'. Number 16 up.
1. Dusty Faeries

'Damn Faeries!' Sucking my thumb, I glare at the sky from the safety of the shade. The scorching thing just can't let me have one day of freaking peace can it? Whenever there is sun there's them blasted winged things to deal with. Fleas- that's what they are, all right, fleas: No faery magic there.

The dry, bland earth I wander on seems to stretch on forever, a bit like my time in the underground. I sigh, catching the obvious similarity between the boring land and my dull life. I only remember one time in my entire existence when I'd felt like I had a purpose- that was when I knew Sarah.

I thought of her whenever I passed the faeries territory: It was all thanks to Sarah that I no longer had the spite to kill them. Still, I can never resist kicking a dusty cloud of dirt in their direction when I pass. Oh, now that was always the highlight of my day; watching them bump into each other. Squeaking with their little voices and gasping for breath.

I'd helped Sarah, sure. But when she'd gone I couldn't help wishing that my turn for an adventure would come soon. It's awfully tiring spending forever watching others have all the fun.


	2. Rugish Morning

I opened my two largest windows, permitting the fine fragrance of the great outdoors to fill my small room.

It'd be sunny today; I could tell for the bog was bubbling more grotesquely than usual; not that I minded it! So long as it didn't smell as awful as it looked I was happy.

My eyes half open, I reached the top of my stairs as I caught myself on a rug. Tumbling over and crashing down into a pile of my shoes, I glared angrily up at the rug. It glared back! Not only that, but it then proceeded to totter down to me, its wet tongue swinging from its mouth, to cover my face with drool.

That was it! No darned rug was going to make a slobber-feast of Sir. Didymus! I barred my teeth and screeched until I found myself perched on its back. Hopping wildly about the thing I thought it queer how it raised itself off the floor to buck its behind, sending me hurling onto my not-so-comfy armchair.

Upside-down and staring into its hairy face, I stuck my tongue out hoping it would see sense: no blasted rug could defeat a combating hero such as myself – even if I had only just got out of bed!

I only had to wait a moment to find my opportunity; the rug seemed to get bored of our upturned staring match and then turned its back.

"Foolish thing!" I yelled as I lurched after it, grabbing hold of its tail- TAIL? I ceased my victorious yells at once as my faithful, cowardly companion barked loudly. I understood. "Ambrosias! Sorry. You know, I think it's time for your bath..."

Ambrosias ran.


	3. Call and they'll Come

Why is it the things we love most are always taken away?

Ludo trembled. His gentle hand outstretched; He already knew what had happened but being young as he was he held onto the hope that his father was merely in a deep sleep and would wake up any moment.

He reached for him but it was as if an invisible shield was protecting his father's body: he could not touch him. Right then Ludo knew he was alone; he knew his last remaining friend in the world had left him. What would he do now? He had no one.

Fleeing from the house seemed a good idea, his father's lifeless gaze could not judge him then, but he found that after only a few stumbled steps out the door he could go no further. Barely seeing where he was going, his furry hand gripped a nearby tree for support. A fire was burning inside of him, tearing his kind heart, causing his head to ache and his eyes to fill with fiery tears.

Oh how he wanted his father's caring hand to wipe these tears away now. Infact Ludo, as soft and innocent as he was, would have settled for any hand at all – even the king's.

He had always been a strange goblin: always too large to play with the other children, always too strong to play any games and the poor creature had always had difficulty with putting a full sentence together. What Ludo would have given to be like every other Goblin then. He might even have friends: someone who could sit with him now as he cried, telling him that everything would be OK.

And then it happened. Right when he wished he had just one friend a strange mournful groan escaped him. At first he thought nothing of all the pebbles that seemed to have gathered around his feet but after a closer inspection, at least the best he could through the pool of tears in his eyes, he saw that more were coming. These rocks were closer to him now than he had ever been to another goblin in his young life. These rocks were his friends and he felt that if they could have spoken, they would have told him everything would be alright.


	4. The Worm's Way

The Worms Instructions

"You are forbidden to ever direct a mortal in the direction of my Castle. Is that understood?" The king crouched above the worm.

"But sire what if I forget the right way? I am awfully forgetful you know, in fact the Missus was saying just the other day how I should stop inviting Ludo in for tea – I do forget he's not a little one anymore," The worm shook his head, trying to make his memory more sticky. He was letting ordinary things, such as the fact that it was no longer winter and he had no more need for a scarf, slip through his mind: When you're as old a worm as he, it's expected that you go a bit sluggish in the head!

"So… I am to send any mortal in-"the worm jerked his head proudly to the right in which the distant sounds of the Goblin city could be faintly heard, " that direction!" he smiled at his new found intelligence while Jareth's mouth fell into a wide 'O' at how any animal could be so stupid.

"No you hopeless fool!" The king yelled, exasperated.

"The castle IS that way!-""-send them in the opposite direction!" he prodded the air to his left.

"Got it." The worm positively beamed, snuggling his scarf closer to his neck – despite the day being the warmest the Kingdom had had in years.

"So when Ludo comes for tea I'll tell him he must not go that way," the creature turned importantly to his right.

"When did I say anything about L-" The worm began his own musings.

"Lovely old fellow Ludo. Lovely fellow," the worm acted as though the king of the Goblins was not stood inches from him - banging his royal fists together with frustration.

While the worm began to whistle his way back inside his house, Jareth shook his head in disbelief.

"Who was it dear?" the '_Missus' _asked cheerfully as her husband returned.

"Oh the King – charming chap he is! Said he'd love to come for tea one day and that when Ludo next passes by I must instruct him to send any mortal in the direction of the Castle. The worm nodded delightedly, proud with himself for remembering his new orders.


	5. Rubbish!

In the Junkyard

Trotting through the mountains of costumes, dolls, books, toys, CD's and other such strange mysteries, Hoggle found himself out of breath in mere minutes.

He wiped his forehead fiercely while turning to inspect his progress. He'd almost restored Sarah's make-shift room back to exactly as it had been.

Mountains of his findings were stacked awkwardly in random piles. All of Sarah's old dolls were flung on the bed; Hoggle had paused in his cleaning riot for just a moment with them for he found a miniature version of Ludo, and following this discovery he began searching for others. Now, in a separate pile from everything else, were a stack of toys: The smaller scale Ludo doll, a funny ended object of himself and a stuffed Sir Didymus.

A small tidy room it was now. And with it all to himself Hoggle wandered dreamily about the place; like a child who had endless wonders before him and couldn't decide where to begin. He found himself casually prodding bizarrely formed objects, tracing the funny patterns and pulling on the tassels of her bed covers. Everything in the room was strange, new to him, but he couldn't see why this all belonged in the junk yard with an old hag.

He made a mental note to remember where the place was: poor Hoggle would have gone to Jareth. He would have asked him why Sarah's room was discarded in the dump, for Hoggle found he was much braver now when it came to the king; however Jareth had been gone for days and showed no sign of returning soon.

Finally, after some well spent hours flicking through random books and trying to understand how certain toys worked, Hoggle was almost ready to leave. He would take the dolls of Sarah's other friends and himself with him to show the others.

But before he left, a thick book caught his eye.

It was not dusty like any of the other books which hinted it had been read more recently.

So curious, he began the first page.

* * *

After two hours of reading Hoggle left the place; flinging the book in a flowery bin in the corner of the room on the way out. He understood now why Jareth had left everything of Sarah's in the junk yard.

The front cover of the red, leather bound book Hoggle had just finished read 'The labyrinth'.

Shaking his head he closed the door, "_'Repulsive troll_'!"

Manoeuvring the way back through the rest of all the junk was easy – Hoggle didn't even encounter the ugly old junk-lady on his way.

"Happily ever after!" he scoffed sarcastically. He simply couldn't understand how leaving everything the girl had ever wanted, throwing away dreams and forgetting her most loyal friends could possibly result in her living 'Happily ever after'.

"Now that's one book that _belongs_ in the trash!"

* * *

**A/N- Just wanted to let you guys know Hoggle isn't mad with Sarah - just the fairytale nonsense in her room (and the way her book described him =)) thanks and I hope y'all enjoyed ;)**


	6. Hoggles Block

DIN. DIN. DIN. DIN. DIN. DIN. DIN! The drumming of my pencil on the wooden desk was like a child's lullaby: I had become so used to it that I now recognised my familiar rhythm when I tapped it impatiently.

I search every corner of my mind for something, anything, to write on the paper set before me; its blankness mocked me with cunning inspiration.

It couldn't be too hard to write what was on your mind could it? In any case there was nothing on mine at all right now: How hard could it possibly be to write about nothing? Ridiculously.

Trying to aim my pathetic arm at any idea and keep hold of it was a task in itself. Random images swam in front of me though nonetheless I found them all to be useless- just like my creative muse. I could write about my adventures?

Oh now there would be a great short-poem: 'The marvellously uninteresting life of a goblin nobody'.

Oh no even better, 'A Thing called Whatsisname!' I could probably sum up everything I had ever done in an eternity in less words than the minutes it would take me to write them. Don't you see? I've already done it!

* * *

**OK just some random trash for you guys there =) Haaa haa basically everyone gets writers block from time to time - even hoggle ;)**

**Hopefully I'll finally have a good drabble comming soon - just waiting for an idea I can grab!**


	7. Stargazing

"Ugggh Hogg, what arrre they? Ludo's eyes were transfixed on the space above him.

The two friends couldn't have picked a more peaceful place to rest for the night. Below was a vast, vertical drop down the side of the mountain and beyond their small, improvised camp the moonlit sky shone. Pearls and diamonds glimmered on it like a blanket, and they seemed to bestow absolute beauty upon everything within their lovely light.

"I don't know Ludo," Hoggle patted his friend's hand. He wanted to seem wise and explain exactly what those floating beauties were but in truth he was absolutely clueless.

Hoggle could only remember seeing anything like them before once: Jareth had paraded around with them when Sarah had run the Labyrinth. Hoggle had worried that Jareth was going to start pulling them out from everywhere; thin air, then from his cloak – poor Hoggle couldn't bear to think where else crystals might have started materializing from…

"So arrre they alive?" curiosity had caught Ludo now.

"Yes, if you want them to be. Do you?"

"Ughh… no! I like them just being preeity, look there's a monstarr!" Ludo yelled suddenly, scaring Hoggle half to death.

Jumping up to gather his courage Hoggle looked around in imaginary bravery.

"Where Ludo? Monsters – where?!"

"Nooo, nooo Hogg!" Ludo smiled at his friend's jumpiness

"Look, open yur eyes!" Hoggle hadn't realised he'd shut them in fear.

"Upaa therrr!" For a moment Hoggle felt Ludo was acting ridiculous, but then he saw what he meant. If one had a pencil, you could trace a line through the glittering pearls and diamonds as though they were magical dots to be joined together. When he did this mentally Hoggle could easily find Ludo's 'Monster'.

They laughed together, delighted at their discovery.

"Ahh Ludo – over there, see it? It's a tree!"

"No, with thems' there it's a sword- like brutharrs!"

The two spent many hours there that night, and returned many nights thereafter, to gaze on the beauty of the, named so by Ludo for their likeness to her eyes, 'Sarahs'.


	8. Alektorophobia

**A/N This one's for Hoggle! Alektorophobia is the fear of chickens.**

* * *

How they cluck and bark, their form of communication sends my chill tingles into a frenzy. With their thorny wired claws, their potential to claw out your eye as though it were made of liquid is a thought I neither enjoy nor covet.

Meddling around the castle as they do I know what their thinking:

"_Dwarf food, dwarf food, dwarf food. Dead dwarfy now!"_ Brainless, superfluous beasts that they are they cease to exist for any reason in my world other than to scare my living daylights into night.

The rest all think I'm crazy.

"_They're only chickens Dung brain!"_ the other dull, goblin creatures remark.

But I know better; when you open your eyes enough to believe the truth you'll see I'm right –

CHICKENS WILL TAKE OVER THE UNDERGROUND ONE DAY! …and when they do you'll only wish the wise words of Hoggle could save you now.

* * *

**Yes, Yes I do write randomly wierd garbage sometimes don't I ? Ohh well it was playing on my mind... I was just dying to write a drabble of Hoggle including the Chickens.**


	9. The Neverending Story

Never-ending Story

Today Hoggle was peeing by a small pool when a young girl rudely interrupted him. She never asks the right question so Hoggle can never tell her the right answer. He helped her through the labyrinth and played his normal role of letting her do all the work and toddling along, not really giving a care at all. How many times he'd watched the girl do this he wasn't sure anymore.

He cursed her for making the same stupid mistake every bloody time! When you capture the heart of a King you do not let him go! Even the most idiotic of creatures, the goblins, could figure that much out for themselves. But still again and again she'll say the words, and until she breaks her habit of messing up the story with her precious 'no power over me', the rest of the labyrinth _and_ its occupants will be stuck inside this time loop: getting angrier each time she fails.

Today she came closer. Today she almost took a second longer, at the end of her 13 hours, deciding to climb the stairs to the room the rest of them are not allowed near.

Hoggle was clueless as to what Jareth kept up there, and as Sarah says, every time she leaves him with the fox and the orange fur ball, she 'has to do it alone' therefore there's simply no way Hoggle can ever help her up there. He may not like Jareth, but even Hoggle can see how much it hurts him to see Sarah repeat everything she does: never changing anything but the small details. Like which way she turns in the maze, which door she goes through and in turn which way she asks the helping hands to let her go.

Tonight Hoggle watched the clock rewind again, as it had done every night for the past forever.

But what Hoggle doesn't know is that tomorrow the King may just decide to enlighten Sarah on the trouble she's causing everyone.

Tomorrow Hoggle will be peeing by a small pool when a confused young girl will come stumbling up to him and will ask him to take her to the Castle to meet the King. Tomorrow, for the first time in forever, Sarah will ask the right question and Hoggle will do exactly as she asks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my randomness. =) I love you all for it. This idea kept creeping up on me, I'm thinking of maybe turning this chapter into a story later on but .. bahh well we'll see! Please keep the reviews comming, I absolutely love reading them! Thanks again guys and gals and take care x**


	10. What Lies Beneath

"It's a little straggly Ludo, I must admit. Have you never cut it at all?" Didymus asked hopefully.

"Ughh no, never."

"Why do you suppose he keeps his fur so long Hoggle? Even I can spare a few minutes for the occasional groom-up."

"Well I'm not entirely sure why _he_ keeps it long." Hoggle paused.

"-But I know why I'm glad he does!"

"Well, do tell all, my friend…"

"Didymus surely you've noticed Ludo's male, haven't you?"

"Why yes, that's why he is my brother!" Didymus patted his brother's arm in an affection sort of way.

Hoggle only sighed in a sceptical manner and shook his head slowly.

"No Didymus I mean, well uhhh – Ludo why do you think you grow your fur long?"

"Keeps Ludo warm. Like a blanket!"

Deciding there was no other way to approach this foreign subject, Hoggle chose a different road.

"Let's see then Ludo, why don't you wear trousers and shirts like everyone else? Clothes and stuff, you know?"

"Ughh…" While Ludo's enormous brow furrowed in confusion, Didymus seemed to have gone back to his usual habit of staring into space.

Hoggle smacked his forehead. These two were more alike than they realised, despite their size.

Surely they could understand that Ludo's fur was his alternative to undergarments; and clothing as well for that matter. Two fellow _manly_ creatures could grasp that simple concept, couldn't they?

'Well-'he thought, '-if we're ever to see any baby Ludos stomping their tiny, gigantic feet, we'll know Ludo must have eventually cut his fur.


	11. Peachy Ears

"He gave 'err one 'a these you know Ludo-" Hoggle kicked the rotting peach away from him in disgust.

"-Aar dunno' what it did to eh but weren't she acting all funny afterwards?" Hoggle and Ludo were walking through the forest and, while everything in Hoggle's path was sportingly kicked aside, Ludo was leaving a trail of broken branches and fallen fruits in his wake: Every time he accidentally brushed a small tree too harshly a rainfall of twigs and leaves fell down.

As Hoggle pointed to the 'evil' peach he was referring to, Ludo found himself suddenly drawn to it. He bent down to examine the thing but Hoggle was faster.

He stood firmly between Ludo and the peach and pointed a wrinkled, patronising finger at him.

"You mustn't touch 'em Ludo!" He grunted, waging his stubby little finger in Ludo's orange face.

"Buh' Hoggle I just wanna see if-" Hoggle cut him off.

"No Ludo. Thems arr' dangerous things, them are!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Ludo gently pushed around Hoggle, though even with as little force as he used Hoggle still fell tumbling on his side.

When Hoggle got up he was ready to yell at Ludo and snatch the wicked fruit from him, however he found no reason to worry. He just began laughing in hysterics at his friend.

Ludo had stuck the peach in his massive ear and was grinning delightedly.

"Hoggle look! Ludo' door knocker now!" He yelled loudly, pointing to the peachy bump protruding from his now deaf ear.


	12. Sweetly Foul

Guardian of the bridge, trusted servant of the king,

How do you bear this smell?

"It's simple," Says he

"For a knight like me-

-to breathe in air so swell."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You must be lying for you're implying

Your nose can bear to stay.

Mine has fled

This place in dread

Lest it taste such an odour again"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm afraid it's you, who's proved the fool

My complaining whiny friend

Let me share with you

An old known truth

It may change you but that depends…

xxxxxxxxxxx

We share a king, you and I

And though all seems well right now

Once upon

A time long gone

Our kingdom saw a showdown

xxxxxxxxxx

My king, the wise old watcher

Of this beautiful blessed land

Battled dreadful remorse

When his subjects saw

It fit to make a stand

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, trust was scarce among those beasts

Those goblins dull and dim

They'd fight from dawn

'Till dusk with scorn

For a cause that didn't exists

xxxxxxxxxxx

You see the king had done no wrong

But had cared as much as he could

Yet those goblins turned

Against all they'd learned

To stain their hands with blood

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With his domain divided the king decided

For loyalty, there must be a test

And here it lies

A swamp in disguise

The plan to sort out the best

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those who fought to defend their king,

The bog smelled victory sweet

But to those who'd chose

The path to appose

The bog stunk of a deathly defeat

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A great thing it was, to see my king's pride

As his supporters united within

As for the rest

I'll just say its best

Not to tell the result of their sin

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The enchantment lives on,

Challenging weak and strong, to face it's judging skill

Friend or deceiver?

A trick or a believer?

It knows whom you would kill

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now friend that's all I've got to say

But back your initial enquiry

You asked of the pong…

But if you've followed along

You've the answer if you just think brightly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stench you smell is proof to me

Your loyalties lie elsewhere

Not my King, so alas

You shan't be let past

Else my teeth, at you, I'll bare

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Turn back you fraud, for I shan't applaud

A courage that reeks of lies

Leave now, I say!

Back on your way

Its goblin's like you I despise!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**There you are then, my tale of why the bog smells so sweet to didymus but not to Hoggle, Sarah and Ludo. Please review, even iof it's just one teeeny tiny word :) Every bit helps.x**


	13. Sometimes I

Doubt

**A/N: Here we go then. Now guys, if any of you have read these bunch of awfully randomdrabbles right from the begining, let me just say thankyou. I think this is one of my favourites so far. It does focus mostly on Jareth and Sarah but there's a part for each of the characters. If you don't understand what's going on then it's because I wrote the entire thing in 15 minutes ans so there's been no editing: I just wanted it uploaded stright away HeHe!**

* * *

Hoggle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, I've never been a fan of the infamous 'I told you so', but right now what else could I say?

Here he was, once again, telling me it's too difficult. Telling me it's my fault that he can't reach her. To be honest I don't understand where his mind goes sometimes. It's always when he comes back, after Sarah, once again, refuses to let him in. All he wants is for her to come back. It doesn't sound like much, especially when I know they both want it: or rather _need_it would be more appropriate. I don't blame Sarah despite how much he thinks I should. If he had an ounce of wisdom he'd know better than to argue with me over Sarah by now. He should know I've gained back a little of my courage. I'm Sarah's friend and I only want what's best for her: luckily enough that happens to be what's best for Jareth too, at least I think it is. Sometimes I'm not sure though – I'll advise him to return to her and he will. He'll try many a method to sway her back to our side, to bring her back to the Labyrinth. But each time she just refuses, again and again. I'm starting to think that maybe his heart's just not in it. Sometimes I don't think Jareth knows what he wants.

* * *

Didymus xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clever old Hoggle truly is ambitious sometimes. I've heard from Ludo that his next plan is to visit Sarah himself. He seems to think that with Jareth not around, poking his nose in, he might be able to learn the reasons behind Sarah's aloofness towards the King. I half expect her to tell him: the same half that saw the delight on Sarah's sweet face, as Hoggle bravely saved us all from a grim fate upon our meeting with the city guard.

But then again there are always two sides to every argument, and I half expect her to remain as silent as she has for some time now. A much greater part of me finds the latter more likely. After all it has been months possibly years and there's still little sign of her changing her mind: I've never been trusted with the knowledge of how time works up _there, _so it's probably longer than it seems since I last saw the fair maiden. I wish Hoggle would keep his stubby little nose out sometimes. I feel guilty for even contemplating it, but maybe his intentions aren't selfless at all; his only friend in many, many years was that of Sarah, and with her gone he's been slowly returning back to how he was: cowardly, alone and nonchalant. He's keeping a tight hold on the last of him that still remains under his friend's spell, his courage is slowly dwindling and one of these days he may just snap. I hope Jareth can do something about Sarah but frankly, with Hoggle's selfishly morphed ideas, it seems very unlikely that anything will ever change. Sometimes I don't think Hoggle knows what he's doing.

* * *

Ludo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brother doesn't talk much now, we used to laugh and joke from dawn till dusk. But now he's as detached to me as he is towards Hoggle. I see him watching our little dwarf friend out of the corner of his eye, thinking I can't see: My fur covers my eyes so I can usually watch unnoticed. It might be anger that he looks at Hoggle with, or curiosity maybe? I feel like the last apple to fall; they both know something I don't. Hoggle has dong nothing but spend time with the King since Sarah left. I miss her. But Hoggle hated Jareth and with good reason. He'd always pick on him first, Hoggle did more work than anyone else in the labyrinth, I was just used to scare the littleuns away and my brother had only to guard the bridge: which would have been a more demanding job; only nobody ever made it as far as the bog. No-one but Sarah anyway. I wish I knew what's changed them both. I wish I could speak up, but I don't want to provoke either of them. They always seem close to arguing these days. Sometimes I don't think they know I'm there anymore.

* * *

Jareth xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here we go again. The dwarf is rambling on about something Sarah had said to him long ago. I caught the words 'forgive you', but that was it: I suppose this would be after he'd given her my little _present_ then. Oh how I wish he'd shut up, I'd drop him in the bog without a moments hesitation, but frankly I can't say I'd enjoy the thought of my gardens wreaking as heavily with that foul stuff as the swamp already does.

I want Sarah back, of course I do. Not just for me but for herself. I can feel she misses this place and I can feel how detached her world is making her. She's slowly letting go of everything she knew and believed in here. Sooner or later the time will come when it'll be too late, when I'll be nought but a cloudy memory in her aging mind. God how I wish the dwarf would get to his point.

I'd come up with my own ideas, only they hadn't worked so well in the past.

Hoggle needs to see thing the way he's meant to, not the way he wants to.

She doesn't care for him and she once had. She doesn't miss him as much as he wants her too. I can never tell him that though: cruel or not I know that fine line between honesty and respect. Sometimes the truth isn't enough, sometimes people deserve more. Hoggle's mentioning something about himself and the girl now. This better work, I'm slowly losing hope in Sarah. Sometimes I don't think Sarah knows what she's putting us all through.

* * *

Sarah xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd leave right now. Why not? I hate this place, I hate how mundane and ordered everything is. Even my morning routine gets on my nerves. That place was pure fantasy, everything and everyone I could ever want. Well, almost. You see the way I love my family and the way I loved my friends, was just too different. I'll always miss them and, though I know how much they'd disagree, I'll never forget them, any of them. But that was a different part of me, a part that's gathered dust because I've let it sleep for so long. That carefree, overdramatic teenager that was happy to waste away the hours reading books or acting out her favourite scenes is gone now. And despite Jareth's attempts to bring her back, I won't let her come back. There's more to life than dreams and fantasy. There are things I need from life that I just can't find there: Love, family…happiness. I'd never say I wasn't happy in the labyrinth but nothing is ever what it seems there. If I felt happy, how could I know I was? If I fell in love, how would I even know it? I can feel their pain every time I shut them out. Every time I block Jareth's magic away, it kills a little part of that sleeping girl inside me. I wish they'd leave me alone, all of them. I can't take the hurt I know I'm inflicting on them all. Sometimes I wish things could be different. I wish I was as stupid as I used to be. I wish I'd never learned what it meant to grow up and understand. But sometimes, more than anything else, I wish he _had_ moved the stars for me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! By the way if any of you have ideas for a drabble than please let it be told! My doors are always open for new inventions! Anyway love it, hate it? Let me know and don't worry if you've got nothing posetive to say - I'll gladly take it all in. Please review and thanks again for following this strange road.. =)**


	14. Letting go

**Here we are then, and I'll warn that this is a smidgen angsty. I really did intend to write a fluffy one for Ludo, butt..... once Sarah found her way in so did that shadow of drama.**

**Anyways please enjoy and** _**review!**_

* * *

Ludo was helpless, dumbfounded. The question had been asked and he was unable to say yes or no. Sarah leaned in a little closer: a sign of just how anxious she was to hear an answer, an answer that Ludo, as he plodded through his thoughts, thought unlikely ever to arrive, though for Sarah he would try. He knew her curiosity always needed sharp satisfaction before it dwindled down a little.

She frowned and repeated the question, more eager this time: "Does he still miss me?" A simple enough query yet Ludo still couldn't bring himself to an answer. He couldn't decide which would hurt her more. The quick truth he usually gave or a wicked lie that would probably do just as much damage.

Of course Jareth missed her, they all did. Everyone.

When he missed Sarah, Ludo felt an empty patch of his heart glow a little, needing attention. It was that feeling, though magnified and blown up to the point of explosion that he saw in Jareth. It had started in his eyes, a faint echo of the pain to come, but had slowly found its way through the King's entire being until all that was left was what he had now become: A desolate zombie, devoid of all emotion and life. Oh the King missed Sarah, and he always would.

But Ludo always told Sarah this, and it consumed her with everything else. The pain of longing. The shattered hope. The resonant crystal. All seemed tied to the two of them, though both were too stubborn to admit it. Sarah needed him and he pined for her. Should Ludo lie, he knew what he'd see. A disbelieving girl, not Sarah. She would become something more than a deprived young woman and would be left to face the agony alone.

But now here he was again, with the same problem he'd faced before. Which pain should he inflict upon Sarah today?

Breathing slowly and staring up at her, Ludo felt a glimmer of hope. He stretched a gentle hand out for her to take and prepared to do something he'd never done before. If neither were ready to go to the other then why couldn't Ludo just make one of them, after all it wouldn't really mean either would have to give up. They'd both win. Sarah smiled at her friend and placed her hand slowly on his. However, just as Ludo was pulled back through the gap in reality, back down underground and thinking Sarah would arrive with him, she let go.

Sarah let go and her insides ached. She laid a hand over the place where she felt the pain and almost forgot to breath. Letting the underground go was a tender thing and she knew the price would be her own heart. Like blood pulsing behind an old bruise. Never fading completely, but dimming enough to be bearable. She didn't mind the pain though: it reminded her that there had once been _something_ to let go of.


	15. My Scars

**Well I promised myself I'd get another one up this week, so here it is. I've been neglecting poor Hoggle and Didymus's friendship for a while so this one's for 'em ;) Oh and I'm a little short on drabble ideas right now (since I'm cramming all inspiration away ready for my labyrinth story) so if anyone has a little idea for a drabble (good bad or random - I'm not picky at all ;)) then feel free to drop 'em by. Anyway please enjoy and remember I own none of the lovely labyrinth characters! I'd be rich if I did.**

* * *

My scars

"You really should do something about them Sir Hoggle!" Didymus wagged a finger at the topic of discussion today. Along both of Hoggle's arms trailed a messy pattern of scars, small with a closer inspection, but as a whole they certainly weren't easy to miss. He wanted to be gentle with them, but as he cleaned the bleeding wounds, Didymus wanted nothing more than to make Hoggle see sense. Neither needed to mention where he'd received them, they both knew.

"It won't change anything, you know that?" said Didymus: it was his usual argument but today he just couldn't put all his energy into it. Hoggle's eyes told him it was a lost cause.

Didymus tried nevertheless, because they were friends and friends did not give up on each other, at least not for a while.

"They won't-"said Didymus, but Hoggle, who had been silent up until, suddenly came alive and interrupted

"Arrgh you fool. Yah don't get it, duh yuh?" Didymus dropped the cloth he had been holding over the bloody scars and waited. "Those vermin are the only reason yuh have to put up with this place. Those bloody Fierys and their scruffy heads!"

Hoggle's fist was waving in the general direction of the forest. "I tell yuh now; if I had my way there'd be no need of 'em in the Labyrinth anymore! What good do thems do anyway? Nobody but Sarah ever made it that far, and I doubt there'll be another like her coming along any day soon. Just think Didymus, with thems gone you'd have the whole forest to yuhself – not just the swamp. Can you imagine that? Waking up on a mornin' tuh the sound of …nothing! No gurgling yuck, no burping puddles and no more stench!"

Didymus listened calmly but knew what he would reply with anyway, "And I tell you I like this place. Besides I don't see how trapping them will rid you of the Fierys. Even at the bottom of a ditch covered with-" he picked up the stained cloth from the floor and held it up in front of Hoggle, "razor sharp daggers by the looks of things, they're still within their own territory. You don't have the authority to banish them Hoggle. And I have a hunch they'd get out soon enough anyway," Hoggle coughed, 'no matter _how_ deep you dug the ditch." With a raised eyebrow Didymus tried to force some of his wisdom into Hoggle. It really was a silly idea.

"Perhaps _I_ can't banish them but he can."

"Now just you wait a min-"

"Oh just think about it Didymus! If them idiots are stupid enough to fall in a trap set by me, remember I'm the stupidest moron in the Kingdom in Jareth's eyes, then surely they're not worthy of their own territory? Even Jareth wouldn't be able to deny that." His tone suggested he half wanted Jareth to argue, then Hoggle could come out on top by outsmarting him: the cocky smile forming on Hoggle's lips supported this.

"Like I said though, it won't change anything Hoggle. I don't really mind the swamp and I don't plan on leaving.'

Hoggle huffed and muttered something incoherent but before he could speak again Didymus had began cleaning up the wounds Hoggle had received while setting up his 'trap'. This time he did it with a little more care.

"I can't understand how she managed to escape the Fierys, Sarah I mean. Surely they would have tried to behead her before she could do much else.' Didymus placed a hand on Hoggle's shoulder and his small, shiny eyes said they understood something.

'You know, you never did tell me how you and Sarah ended up in the swamp Hoggle."


	16. For you only

A/n: Jareth's reaction to a painful realisation.

For you only

Surrounded by agonizing screams, I kept staring at my work, my eyes fixed tightly up there.

'Your highness please! Please stop this!' a female goblin called as she fell to her knees beside me, daring to clutch at the hem of my robes. I did not look at her as I shook her away with a sharp jerk of my leg. I was so far from reason right now.

The sky clashed with itself, as I sent crystal after crystal shooting up to the heavens: a thousand unwished dreams, a thousand promises waiting to be broken, I might as well break them myself…

They burned with a glowing purple fire as they crashed against the stars, sending a bizarre swirling mass of firework displays hurling all around the kingdom.

'JARETH!' Hoggle came hobbling up the tower's stairs, his leg making him drag behind a little, I could tell from the weight of his footsteps, one landed with a thud, the other scraped against the stone as he made his way to me, but again I didn't turn.

'JARETH! Listen to me, you have to stop!' He pleaded in desperation, but standing his ground tall as he moved to stand in front of me and the great catastrophe I was creating outside. My robes tugged me downwards as Hoggle pulled with all his might to bring me down to his level. In sank helplessly, the crystal I held ready to throw shattering as my fist closed tight around it. Up until tonight I had never before destroyed a dream, because up until tonight I'd never had the power to. But now a rage more violent then any of it's predecessors manipulated my train of thought and I cried out to Hoggle. Throwing my head back against the wall with enough strength to bruise but not feeling any pain, and though I waited it never came.

Hoggle used his arm to prop me up against the wall but I sank down regardless, the weight of my internal pain outweighing any physical laws the bound everyone else.

'It won't bring her back Jareth…' Hoggle said, the shining trail of tears down his fat cheeks causing his voice to shake a little.

I felt my arms grow heavy, their energy fading fast. I pulled a final crystal from thin air: its ethereal gold colouring unlike any of the others, and within it swam a pearly stream of pure magic. This was what my dreams were made of, and since I was made of dreams I knew this very type of magic resided within my very body.

I neither pushed Hoggle nor allowed him to keep me still, he seemed to sense there was nothing he could say to stop this now.

'Jareth.' It could have been a farewell, a final truce of loyalty or simply his final act of apprehension.

I brought the crystal to my lips, and whispered words to it softly.

_She was running through the garden maze, her beautiful hair swinging gracefully behind her… Kissing Hoggle's cheek in a gesture of kindness and friendship… Asleep in the forest waiting for her dreams to take her to my wonderful ballroom, all for her… Dancing with me, as I held her close in my arms, letting her steps fall delicately beside mine as we kept up our faultless rhythm… Battling my army with a flaring passion such as I had never seen… and facing her greatest fear as we met for the final time… Her hand reaching up, fingers poised in perfect synchronisation as they each pierced the crystal bubble, making it nothing more than a memory._

_And then just a few hours ago as I saw her then, the owl perched on the tree outside the old lady's house, watching painfully as her eyes closed for the final time, as she was finally able to dream again at last. Sarah had died, as all humans did._

But I was not human, and there was simply no way that I would ever die such a peaceful death, no I was made a dreams and therefore needed to rip the very fabric of my nature apart: every crystal in my castle would be destroyed. The final piece, the one in which my soul dreamt, I would save for the end.

So here I was, finally ready to let go, to say goodbye. My last words were meant not out of anger or blame, merely a reason to explain why this had to happen.

It was Sarah I thought of as the crystal in my hand was crushed to pieces. And it was Sarah's face, clear and young in my mind as I whispered, 'For you only…'

* * *

A/n: Please review and somewhere a goblin will make a wish for you! Thankyou!


End file.
